Broken Mirrors
by Tigtig2003
Summary: Sam... currently Samantha struggles with telling people his gender identity. He prepairs for college like a normal girl and arrives like a normal boy. and maybe one day he'll tell his family. transgender sam story, boyxboy, supernatural


finally here is the first chapter of the transgender sam story i promised a while back. any ideas are apreshiated and im looking for a beta reader.

hope you enjoy and please R&R

* * *

Chaper 1 (not beta-ed)

* * *

I walk down the hall clutching my textbooks to my chest, hoping not to be noticed. But of course caitlyn the school popular starts to walk in my direction. I quicken my pace in hope that I will reach my classroom before she reaches me, 'damn it' I thinks as I hear her call out "where you going lesbian"

"to class slut" I yell back "you should try it"

"bitch" she calls as she knocks the textbooks out of my hands sending papers flying in every direction

No one offers to help me, just like normal I have to do it all by myself and show up late to class

As I walk into my English class the teacher brings it to the attention of the whole class "Samantha this is the 3rd time you've showed up late to class, one more time and I will give you a detention"

"yes ma'am" I respond hastily walking to my seat in the back of the classroom

It may not seem like it by how the teachers treat me but I am actually an A+ student and have already been offered a scholarship. Not like I'm going to tell dean or dad that, they want me to be a hunter and avenge the death of mom. No thanks that life is not for me. It happened, my mom died, I'm over it. end of story.

I don't know what I'm going to do when I leave for college, I'll probably just say I'm going to the store to get milk and just get on a train and go to college, yep that's probably the best plan which is funny cause it's ridiculous

I already have arrangements to stay at this frat house that really isn't a frat house that's just a whole bunch of misfits that didn't really fit in in high school

I wonder how dean's going to react when I don't come home, he'll probably freak the fuck out and go on a man hunt to find me, not like he will.

I don't really have many friends, well I don't really have any friends, I'm to weird. I'm the girl that eats lunch outside under a tree by herself, that's constantly picked on for not being girly enough and I'm just glad I get out of this hell hole in 2 months. Yes graduation, and I'm graduating with the highest scores in the whole school, and honor role. It's not like anyone from my family is even going to even be their, they think that I hate school which is true, but not for the reason that they think. I love learning but it's hard to crawl out of bed In the morning to go to a place where you're going to be physically and verbally harassed.

I spend the whole day taking notes and not really paying attention to the teacher since I already understand what they are trying teaching. And here's the reason they hate me, in every class I'm in I point out everything they say that is wrong and correct it in front of the whole class. It's not my fault, I just do it.

the final bell of the day rings and I run to my locker and shove all of my books in my bag and basically run to the local library.

Dad and dean think that I hang out with friends till 9 after school everyday, but that's just what I tell them, I actually have a job at the library. I actually make more than minimum wage. I started the job 3 years ago when I decided I was going to go to college, scholarship or not. But now I just have a whole bunch of money in my bank account that I refuse to tell dad about because he would probably just take it all to spend on hunting equipment.

All I do is restock books onto the shelves and help the occasional person find a book but other than that I just use the free WiFi on my phone to listen to music and find a nice place to read.

I finally head to hell, I wish that we could at least live in a house that isn't falling apart but I quest I'm just lucky we have a house to live in at all with how we basically live off of Dean and dad's scams and I guess I sorta feel bad for keeping my money a secret. Well not really dad doesn't deserve my money he should have a job and take care of us properly but he doesn't and it's his own fault, so I only feel bad for dean I mean he's trying his best to take care of me, his little sister and it's not his fault that dad is a complete and utter prick.

But when I go to college dean won't have to worry about me anymore.

At least that's how I see it.

Dean won't have to deal with me anymore and will get able to take care of himself for a change.

I open the door and quickly walk to my room in a hope to natural see any member of my family and I let out a sigh of relief when I don't run into anyone. "Thank you holy god," I say quietly as I collapse onto my bed, tired from the long day at school and work.

I spend the rest of the night wondering how my college life is going to be, and wondering if the quilt will eat me alive.

"samantha," dean calls, and I can't understand why I flinch at the name.

'Whatever I'll figure that out later,' I think to myself as I head down stairs most likely to listen to a hunt dad and dead have to go on.

All through dinner I flinch every time my name is said and I can't understand why. I spend the whole meal thinking about it but I can't even listen to my own advice to think about it later, "this is so stupid," I mumble.


End file.
